SOULMATE
by Marie W. Malfoy
Summary: TERMINADA! Eu nunca acreditei em almas gémeas, mas sempre quis ter uma...D


_**Soulmate**_

**SongFic - Romance**

**Ginevra Weasley POV**

**Disclaimer: **já sabem nada disto é meu… blá blá blá… JK Rowling… blá blá blá Warner…blá blá blá… não tenho fins lucrativos… wathever…(deu para perceber a mensagem n foi?xD)

* * *

_**Incompatible**____**it**____**don't**____**matter**____**though**_

_________(Incompatível, mas não importa)_

_________**'**__**cos**____**someone's**____**bound**____**hear**____**my**____**cry**_

___________________(Porque alguém está para ouvir o meu choro)_

___________________**Speak out if**__** you do**_

___________________(Fala se me __ouves_

___________________**You're not easy to find**_

___________________(Não és __facil__ de encontrar)_

Eu nunca acreditei em almas gémeas, mas sempre quis ter uma, primeiro quando ainda era uma menina e vi pela primeira vez Harry Potter, o menino-que-sobreviveu, na estação de King's Cross quando ele e o meu irmão foram para Hogwarts, ele mal olhou para mim mas eu fiquei fascinada e ele tornou-se naquele momento o meu príncipe, durante todas as noites daquele ano eu sonhei com ele, sonhos em que me salvava de perigos inimagináveis, vinha na sua ThunderWood 3000 e levava-me para longe de tudo. Mas eu era só uma menina e era impossível não corar e gaguejar na sua presença, quando passou férias em minha casa naquele verão, mal sai do quarto de vergonha, que tola.

___________________**Is it possible Mr. Loveable**_

___________________(É __possível__que__ o Sr. __Amável_

___________________**Is already in my life?**_

___________________(Já esteja na minha vida?)_

___________________**Right in front of me**_

___________________(Bem __na__minha__frente_

___________________**Or maybe you're disguise**_

___________________(Ou talvez estejas disfarçado)_

Finalmente estava prestes a iniciar o meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, estava muito feliz por ter ido comprar o meu material escolar, apesar de ser quase todo em 2ª mão não me importei; foi enquanto remexia no novo material que aquele que mais tarde iria pensar ser a minha verdadeira alma gémea – Era um Diário. Um Diário que seria a minha perdição. Foi com um "_Querido Diário, o meu nome é Ginevra Weasley"_, que assinei o meu contracto de quase morte, Tom Riddle era sempre gentil e amoroso, sempre prestativo em querer saber o que pensava de Harry, como ele era...e eu contava, contava tudo o que sentia; mas aos poucos fui deixando de me preocupar tanto com Harry, quem eu queria agora era Tom, era ele quem surgia nos meus sonhos, era ele que eu desejava beijar. Houve então um dia em que ele disse que finalmente poderíamos nos encontrar, foi quando me levou para a Câmara Secreta, e mais uma vez vi o Herói dos meus sonhos retornar e vir salvar-me do pesadelo.

___________________**Who doesn't long for someone to **__**hold**_

___________________(Quem não anseia por alguém para abraçar)_

___________________**Who knows how to love you without being **__**told**_

___________________Que saiba como amar-te sem precisar que digas como)_

___________________**Somebody tell me why I'm on my own**_

___________________(Alguém que me diga porque estou sozinha)_

___________________**If there's a Soulmate for everyone**_

___________________(Se há uma alma gémea para toda a gente)_

Durante os nãos que se seguiram mantive na minha ideia que Harry Potter era a pessoa que procurava, mesmo tendo ele namorado com Cho Chang, eu acreditei nele, porque alias a minha mãe sempre disse que as raparigas amadurecem primeiro que os rapazes. E eu? Eu estava disposta a esperar que Harry Potter amadurece-se. Claro que entretanto tive outros relacionamentos. Namorei primeiro com Seamus Finningan, mas foram precisas poucas semanas até me aperceber que não daríamos certo; depois foi a vez de Michael Corner, o namoro com ele durou um pouco mais, mas por mais que ele gostasse de mim não era quem eu queria, então o romance terminou________________

___________________**Here we are again, circles never end**_

___________________(Aqui estamos de novo, o ciclo nunca acaba)_

___________________**How do I find the perfect **__**fit**_

___________________(Como acho o encaixe perfeito)_

___________________**There's**__** enough for everyone**_

___________________(Há suficiente para todos)_

___________________**But I'm still waiting in line**_

___________________(Mas eu continuo à espera na fila)_

No meu 5º ano finalmente aconteceu o que esperava desde os 10 anos: Harry Potter beijou-me! Começamos a namorar após as férias de natal e até ao final do ano passei os melhores momentos da minha vida. Claro que após a morte de Dumbledore, Harry achou que todos perto dele corriam perigo e mais uma vez fomos obrigados a separar-nos.

___________________**Who doesn't long for someone to **__**hold**_

___________________(Quem não anseia por alguém para abraçar)_

___________________**Who knows how to love you without being **__**told**_

___________________(Que saiba como amar-te sem precisar que digas como)_

___________________**Somebody tell me why I'm on my own**_

___________________(Alguém que me diga porque estou sozinha)_

___________________**If there's a Soulmate for everyone**_

___________________(Se há uma alma gémea para toda a gente)_

Com o passar do tempo comecei a aperceber-me que talvez Harry não fosse a minha verdadeira alma gémea, um ano e meio depois de a guerra ter terminado e Voldemort estar morto, ele não tinha voltado para mim, dizia que era muito cedo para nós, que queria ser Auror e ter um cargo de sucesso primeiro… Decidi então que estava na hora de deixar Harry Potter para trás e seguir a minha vida.

___________________**If there's a Soulmate for everyone**_

___________________(Se há uma alma gémea para toda a gente)_

___________________**Most**____**relationship**____**seem**____**so**____**transitory**_

___________________________A maioria das relações parece t__ão transitória)_

___________________________**They're all good but not the permanent one**_

___________________________(Todos são bons, mas não o permanente)_

Foi já fora de Hogwarts, mais precisamente no estágio que estava a fazer no Profeta Diário, que conheci o meu ex-actual namorado, Brian Houston e onde durante este ano aturei o meu chefe…Draco Malfoy. Fizemos as coisas com calma (Eu e o Brian, não eu e o Malfoy Claro!o.o'), primeiro conversávamos só no trabalho, começamos a lanchar juntos, a jantar…ficámos juntos exactamente durante um ano e três meses e hoje ele acabou com o nosso relacionamento com um "Simplesmente não posso mais Ginny!" apenas antes de ir embora.

Agora caminho sozinha lentamente pelas ruas do Beco Diagonal para ir buscar o meu vestido à loja da Madame Ursulla para uma festa no ministério que o meu "lindo " patrão me mandou fazer a reportagem. O tempo está péssimo.

_________________________"__Mal posso esperar por logo à noite."_ – Parece que o tempo está como o meu humor…_________________________Negro!_

___________________________**Who doesn't long for someone to **__**hold**_

___________________________(Quem não anseia por alguém para abraçar)_

___________________________**Who knows how to love you without being **__**told**_

___________________________(Que saiba como amar-te sem precisar que digas como)_

___________________________**Somebody tell me why I'm on my own**_

___________________________(Alguém que me diga porque estou sozinha)_

___________________________**If there's a Soulmate for everyone**_

___________________________(Se há uma alma gémea para toda a gente)_

A festa como era de se esperar é um antro de falsos sorrisos e cumprimentos. A maioria dos aqui presentes tem segundas intenções, desde interesses políticos a sociais. Eu mesma só aqui estou por causa do jornal…Farta de manter o sorriso forçado subo as escadas do salão principal e percorro os corredores vazios, aproximo-me da janela de um dos corredores e vejo o céu estrelado, as nuvens negras desta tarde desapareceram e agora são as estrelas que brilham.

___________________________"__Talvez isto tudo seja obra do destino e ainda não seja o momento de eu me encontrar com a minha alma gémea__"_

___________________________"Alma Gémea Weasley? Não sabia que acreditavas nessas coisas…"_

___________________________"Malfoy…O que queres?"_

___________________________"Bem tive de vir à procura da minha repórter que supostamente está aqui para fazer a reportagem do evento e desapareceu no meio dele…O que fazes aqui sozinha Weasley? O teu namoradinho abandonou-te foi?"_

___________________________"Deixa-me em paz Malfoy!"_

___________________________"Afinal sempre é verdade…Ele deixou-te não foi?"_

___________________________"Foi…" – _Começo a sentir os olhos lacrimejarem, mas não posso chorar na frente dele.

___________________________"Certo, agora percebo essa conversa toda da alma gémea…Não devias pensar tanto nisso Weasley, vais acabar complexada. Às vezes a nossa alma gémea está na nossa vida desde sempre, mesmo diante dos nossos olhos durante anos e não a vemos por não estarmos a procurar no sítio certo Ginevra…"_

Olho para ele e vejo-me reflectida naqueles olhos cinzas normalmente sem expressão alguma. Sorrimos um para o outro e ele passa o braço em volta dos meus ombros e assim ficamos a olhar para a noite estrelada.

___________________________**Is it possible Mr. Loveable**_

___________________________(É __possível__que__ o Sr. __Amável_

___________________________**Is already in my life?**_

___________________________(Já esteja na minha vida?)_

___________________________**Right in front of me**_

___________________________(Bem __na__minha__frente_

___________________________**Or**____**maybe**____**you're**____**disguise**_

_________________________________(Ou talvez estejas disfarçado)_

_______________________________**xDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxD**_

_______________________________Teh à próxima!_

_______________________________Kiss kiss_

E já sabem o botãozinho roxo aqui do lado não morde!xD

Ele é muito fofinho e faz a Autora (moi!) mui feliz e for clicado muitas vezes!xD


End file.
